


Only Silly Mundies Celebrate Halloween

by PhoenixStar73



Series: It's a Mad Mad (Inverted) World [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is known as Lex in the Alternate Universe, Alec lightwood is great with cats, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Cats go cuckoo for catnip, Church is a big softy when it comes to Alec, Embarrassing incident, Halloween AU, Inv Alec and Inv Raj have history but not serious history, M/M, Magnus and Alec are endgame we all know that, Magnus is a nice guy and Raj finally realizes that now, Magnus is known as Mags in the Alternate Universe, Magnus is perpetually afraid the cat(s) are plotting his demise while he's sleeping, Magnus is the only one who understands the cat(s), Magnus loves to throw parties, My Inverted AU series has magical talking cat(s), No real plot just a lot of fun, Simon and Izzy are Star Wars obsessed, There's mad love anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Church, Mags's magical talking cat, is NOT amused.Especially when Mags starts acting strange around him earlier that morning.  And talking about Halloween, a holiday he detests!Something dastardly is afoot...However, when Church meets Lex, he finds him quite charming, maybe even charming enough to melt the cold heart of a sinister cat...and convince him to go along with their plans for the night.Anyway, the night certainly ends up quite interesting...____LEX - Alternate AlecMAGS - Alternate Magnus
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Alternate Simon Lewis/Alternate Isabelle Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: It's a Mad Mad (Inverted) World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: SHBingo





	Only Silly Mundies Celebrate Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> This satisfies Bingo Space: Halloween fic
> 
> LEX - Alternate Alec  
> MAGS - Alternate Magnus

Alas, he should have known something was up.

The mood in the air was just much too light, too jolly, with his Warlock/master Magnus Bane (Mags for short) whistling a tune as he held a bunch of oddly shaped orange and black paper items in one hand and tape in the other. 

Church sniffed, as he stood up for a second, and stretched all four grey paws. 

He contemplated if he should say anything.

He narrowed his eyes. _Mags was a bit too happy this morning._

That usually meant… _trouble._

Ever since Mags got his magic back, he’s been a bit more unpredictable than he used to be. Church was glad they could communicate now because of this, but Mags was also much harder to read now. 

That, he didn’t like…

“Mags,” he finally ventured.

Mags, in the middle of taking those odd shapes of colorful paper and sending each to its respective places on the walls and ceiling with calculated bursts of blue magic, turned to look at him in surprise at the mention of his nickname.

“Church,” he acknowledged. “What’s going on? What do you need?’

“I don’t need anything, Mags,” Church began.

He was greeted with a suspicious look from Mags, whose eyes were narrowed. 

“Church rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t be like that. I was just…curious.”

“Curious?” That brought forth a raised eyebrow from Mags.

“Those things you are putting on the walls right now. What are they for? And do they have to do with why you seem so suspiciously happy today?” Church asked, licking his front paw.

Mags visibly seemed to relax. Church seemed neutral today – which was far better than the ‘plotting to kill him’ type of vibe he normally exuded…

“Oh, it’s Halloween today, you know, the day where Downworlders can be themselves? But of course, here no one really know of that. Especially not Lex and his family. I volunteered to throw them a party,” he said, his cheeks growing pink.

Mags was still not used to having someone interested in him, let alone someone as tall, dark, and handsome as Alexander Gideon Lightwood – whom he affectionately called “Lex”, due to their visit back in Shadow World with their counterparts. Not to mention that he had Nephilim blood, but it was all but dormant in this dimension, ever since the demons left eons ago. The Lightwoods were pretty much just Mundie now in every sense.

Regardless, someone of Nephilim blood freely entering into a relationship with a warlock -- well this just made it all the more strange.

But somehow, it worked – the two of them. As if they were meant to be.

Mags could dream all day about Lex’s amazing smile which would stretch from ear to ear every time they met up. 

Lex was certainly something else. His piercing hazel eyes could bore straight into your soul and steal your heart.

Mags couldn’t wait for Lex and his family to come to this party. He had been working on the plans all week…

“So, you are going through all this trouble…for a Mundie and his family?” Church said, astounded.

He sniffed. “Isn’t that a bit beneath you? As a warlock, anyway?”

Then in a lower tone, he muttered “Is this what happens when people fall in love? That it just reduces their standards? Egad…”

“And this Halloween thing, it figures that Mundies would want to celebrate such a ghastly event. Corny decorations, people gorging themselves on candy, and those sickening sweet treats, those dreadful costumes, especially those poor imitations of what they think Downworlders look like…with the absolute worst being a female Mundie wearing the ears and tail of a cat – I mean, seriously, like did she think she even looked like a real cat? I’d never.”

Church started licking his paw absentmindedly as he stole a look at Mags’s face.

Usually Mags would look super annoyed right now, especially after hearing the part about lowering his standards. But the look on Mags’s face was far from annoyed; in fact, he actually seemed like he hadn’t even heard what Church had said. There was a dreamy look to Mags’ smile, and he seemed lost in thought. 

His gaze made its way to Church, lingering for a moment. 

“You would look so cute in a fedora,” he murmured. “And maybe one of those vests.”

What? Church’s attention was suddenly on Mags and what he had said.

Surely Mags was not talking about him, right?

Mags then turned away, still smiling and talking to himself.

Church felt relief wash over him. 

Mags was obviously talking about someone, or something, else. 

_Thank goodness._

_*****_

Ding-dong! Went the doorbell.

Church lazily opened one eye – he had fallen asleep in his favorite corner of the loft. 

Eh, they were having guests, now? He thought this party was later on in the evening and that he would have some peace and quiet for awhile.

“Ah, that must be Lex!” he heard Mags say in his low musical voice.

Church fought the urge to make a comment. A warlock in love could be so cheesy…

He wrinkled his nose.

“Mags!” a voice in a deep baritone said happily.

“Lex!” he heard Mags say, just as happily. 

So this must be the mystery man that Mags was currently seeing.

Church’s ears perked up at the voice – it certainly sounded like this person was very happy to see Mags.

Something in his core softened – aww, it was kinda nice that Mags finally had someone who seemed so obviously happy to see him.

“Do you have it?” Mags asked his guest.

“Yup,” the guy responded.

Church heard footsteps approaching. He quickly hunkered back down in the cat bed, pretending to be asleep.

“…Ohhhhh,” he heard the deep baritone breathe. “Such a beautiful cat. I love Persians…”

“Beautiful? I suppose so,” Mags said in an odd sounding voice. “This is Church.”

So the stranger loved Persian cats, eh? Hmm…

Church cracked open one eye. 

Wow, the stranger was tall. And beautiful… for a Mundie anyway. Thick, dark wavy hair that fell across his forehead. Large hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile. But wait, there was some scent his nose was picking up. Something he had not picked up in a long time…Nephilim? But very very very faint... The Mundie-ness of him was definitely more dominant now though...

“Aww, I think he just woke up. Mags, do you think he would mind if I held him?” the guy asked, grinning.

Mags gave him a look as if the guy had asked him to swallow knives. “Uh, Lex, I don’t think that’s a good idea. This cat ---”

Church had already leapt out of his bed and was walking gingerly to the stranger, quite amused by Mags’s surprised expression.

He looked up at the stranger. The stranger looked back with an open expression, his hazel eyes beckoning.

“This is Church,” Mags said, his voice edged with awe. “Church, meet Lex.”

“He’s beautiful. How did you snag him, Mags?” Church snarked from the corner of his mouth. To everyone else, it only seemed like the cat meowed. 

Mags glared at him. 

“Aww, he meowed! How exquisite,” Lex laughed, his hazel eyes dancing, as he crouched to Church’s level. “Aren’t you beautiful? Look at your dark grey fur and majestic tail! Bet he owns the place, don’t you, kitty?”

That I do, that I do, Church thought proudly. He felt incredibly proud as he sauntered over, stopping just inches from Mags’s handsome date. 

Lex, still crouched, started to extend his hand toward Church.

“Uh, Lex, I wouldn’t do that –”

Church immediately dipped his head and rubbed underneath as he walked past, allowing Lex’s hand to smooth over him from torso to tail. 

“He’s just wonderful,” Lex sighed. Mags just stood there, his mouth agape in amazement.

Lex quickly stood up, and appeared to be fishing in his pocket for something. He took it out. 

It was a cloth mouse attached to a string and a stick. 

Church’s nostrils suddenly picked up the scent _. What is this deliciousness? It smells so fresh and familiar._

_Catnip!_

Oh, he had not had catnip in _ages._ He had forgotten that Mundies usually offered these to their cats.

_OMGOMGOMG --_

“Whoa,” Mags said, looking at Church, and then at Lex. “What did you do to him? His eyes suddenly dilated, big time.”

Church was just staring at the cloth mouse, as if entranced.

“Watch,” Lex said, cheerfully. Grabbing the stick, he flung the cloth mouse in front of Church. Instinctively, Church pounced at it. Lex swiped the mouse away from Church, Church leapt at it. 

“Hey give me back my catnip!” Church protested, coming out as a series of meows, which made Lex laugh throatily.

“Oh, he’s just too much!” Lex said. “Okay, you win, big guy. Here.” He tossed the cloth mouse, stick and all, in front of Church. Church caught the mouse with both paws, and immediately started rolling on the floor, belly up and all.

Lex bent down and started scratching Church on the belly lightly. Church purred loudly.

Mags’s mouth dropped open. He had never seen Church so open with anyone.

“You certainly got some magic there,” Mags said admiringly.

“Nah,” Lex grinned. “It’s just catnip. And this will definitely help with later…”

Church was swooning too much, playing with the catnip toy, to care what the men were talking about…

*******************

_3 hours later..._

Lex watched as Mags deftly magicked tables and place settings in the living room for the party later on tonight. He admired how amazing his boyfriend was.

But he couldn't help feeling a tad insecure. 

Normally confident, Lex was used to being the go-to guy at the Institute, and everyone depended on him for their party planning needs and his stringent organizational skills.

However when your boyfriend was a warlock who had recently rediscovered his magic, and was now wielding it every chance he got – well, one couldn't help but start to feel a little useless.

Lex shook off this passing feeling of uncertainty, and put on a big smile.

"Could I possibly help with anything, darling? You seem to have your hands full," he called out.

Mags, in the middle of stacking things, turned and grinned at his handsome boyfriend.

“Of course, Lex,” he said in a dulcet voice. “I love it when you help out. Besides it being a big turn-on when you do ask, it gives me the opportunity to watch you work with those amazing arms and great ass of yours.” He winked at him flirtatiously.

Lex, who would usually never blush with prior boyfriends, never failed to do so whenever Mags addressed him. That smile and flirtatious wink always had the power to completely unnerve him. 

_God, he found his boyfriend so damn hot…_

“Why don’t you bring all the drinks and snack platters over to the tables closer to the dance area? And then you can help me hang the disco ball in the center of the living room,” Mags said.

“Of course, darling,” Lex said, crossing the room quickly to give Mags a quick kiss on the lips. 

As he moved to get the snack platters, he felt himself being pulled back as Mags brought his face to his and kissed him yet again, a more firm, lingering touch on lips. 

"Now that's the type of work break I don't mind taking," Mags murmured once they parted. "But alas, we need to finish everything up for the party."

"More to look forward to later then," Lex teased, winking as he took up the snack platters.

"So what do you think about the costumes?" Mags asked. They were going to both dress up as 40’s style gangsters, complete with pinstriped suits, exaggerated shoulder pads, and those oversized hats. He couldn’t wait to see Lex in his suit; he was going to look so sexy in it.

But Mags wanted Church to dress up in a costume too. It was the first party of this type that he'd ever thrown, and everyone should be included.

"I know he's going to hate it but he would look so cute in it," he said.

"I think he's going to look adorable," Lex gushed. "Fedora hat, vest. What's not to like?”

Mags felt anxious. "But you don't understand, Lex... Church has a way of getting back at me if I make him do something he doesn't like." 

He started rubbing his fingers together as if experiencing a nervous tic.

Lex stared at Mags’s worried face, then at his fingers, as red and blue sparks started appearing at the tips. 

"No need to be stressed out about that, I'm sure he will get over it," Lex said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Well, you don't know Church," Mags retorted. "Yes we get along a lot better these days, but he's still a demon." He wrinkled his nose.

Lex laughed. "Believe it or not, we call cats demons too, at times. You just never know what they are thinking..."

"But anyway, I think I may have an idea about how to approach him about the costume..."

*******

“Church? Church?” a pleasantly deep voice was saying.

Church yawned. 

He must have fallen asleep again. But it was just so comfortable on this shaggy carpet. He may get annoyed with Mags from time to time, but he certainly had good taste in furnishings. He let out a purr as he stretched and rolled on his tummy, feeling the shaggy carpet behind his back.

Besides, that mouse toy was something else, and it had brought energy out of him that he hadn’t felt in a long while. He had suddenly felt exhausted after playing with it for awhile, jumping for it as Lex had swiped it back and forth on the stick. Then he had played with it on his own. And then Lex had grabbed it back again – the nerve! – and teased him with it again.

But he couldn’t be too mad. Lex was not bad, as a Mundie. And he obviously held Church on a pedestal. Church could live with that…

“Hey Church,” the voice was saying. “I’ll give you some treats, and the mouse again, if you wear this for us. Just for a little while. What do you say?”

Treats? Playing with the mouse again? Church’s eyes sprang open. 

Handsome Lex, with beseeching wide hazel eyes, looked at him hopefully. With a big smile on his face.

Normally Church would not be swayed by Mundie eyes or their facial expression. But damn, what was it about Lex? Wow, just as magnetic as some of the eyes of his own kind. Sheesh…

Lex was holding up a fedora hat, white pointy shirt collar with a red tie, and vest. 

Ugh, Church thought on first instinct.

Then he looked at Lex again. Lex was wearing some sort of navy getup with stripes, a buttoned up shirt with tie and a vest ,with and a ridiculously large hat with a floppy bill.

“See, Church? I’m also wearing a hat with a shirt, tie and vest. I thought we could look the same,” Lex said, continuing to bestow those beseeching eyes on him. He slowly went down on bended knee, his eyes never leaving Church.

I’m going to regret this, thought Church grumpily, even as his heart softened. 

_Dammit,_ he thought. Demons – as Mags called him sometimes, although it was more out of affection these days rather than outright fear – do not get soft! Alas, he knew the battle was lost.

“Okayyy,” Church grumped. It came out as a loud purr, as he got up and stepped forward, keeping his eyes on Lex. Lex did not move as Church walked toward him, only relaxing as Church rubbed against his shoulders. 

Lex’s face brightened even more. “You’re awesome, Church. The best cat ever. I’m going to tell Mags that. But of course he knows already right?” he said happily.

“He totally should,” Church sniffed, purring again. He lifted his face up to look at Lex. Grinning, Lex took the fedora and put it on Church’s head. He laughed softly as the hat came down on Church’s ears, flattening them slightly and making them stick out. 

“You look dashing…and a little bit dangerous,” Lex said, smiling. Then he lifted out the pointy white collar and tie combo and vest and held them both in front of Church, as if seeking his approval. 

Church meowed. “Sure,” he said, feeling almost resigned. He DID agree to the hat already... 

However, he realized he actually did not mind too much.

Lex’s smile brightened once again, as he took the vest and put it on Church. “Now just need to get your paws through the armholes and to button it all up,” Lex sang. “Oh you look so great, Church.”

Church couldn’t help preening, lifting a paw up to his mouth and licking it. He loved all this praise.

“How about a photo, bad guy?” Lex said lightly, taking his phone in hand and flipping it to selfie mode.

Church stared at the two of them. They both looked cool, like they matched. 

Not bad, he thought, grudgingly, despite still thinking it was a bit unnecessary. He still thought Halloween was a silly holiday for Mundies…

However, Lex seemed to be really happy about it. Also, he did promise to give him the toy mouse later, so he was willing to go along with it.

“Here we go!” Lex said gleefully as he took some shots, changing his facial expression with each photo – a smile, tongue sticking out, even hugging Church to him at one point. Church didn’t even struggle or protest, he liked Lex too much and found he didn’t mind all this fussing over him.

“Let’s go see Mags, okay?” Lex said, as he put his phone away and held out both hands to him. “Do you mind?”

Church hesitated a moment, and then climbed into Lex’s arms. Lex immediately started smoothing his fur from the back of his head down to his tail. That felt so great, Church couldn’t help purring loudly as he snuggled against Lex’s chest.

“Aww,” Lex cooed, as he carried Church into the living room, where Mags, dressed in his signature gray cardigan and blue jeans, was currently setting up.

“Mags, darling! Look what we have here!” Lex said happily. He gestured with his head, nodding down at Church in his arms.

Mags looked at them in amazement. 

“Oh my god, is that Church?” he asked. “He looks great!” 

“I know right? I _rock_ this outfit,” Church said confidently, which for course sounded like a Meow to Lex. Lex giggled softly.

Mags’s eyes narrowed at Church’s comment, but his expression softened at how affectionately Lex was gazing at the cat.

“Lex,” he exclaimed. “I don’t know how you managed to do that, but you did it. We are going to be the best dressed trio at the party!” 

“You’re not wearing that for the party, are you?” Church snarked, indicating Mags in his plain outfit of grey cardigan and jeans.

Mags stilled. He walked over to Lex, giving Church an unreadable look. 

“Lex,” he said, “I’m going to feed Church, do you mind helping with rest of the decorations?”

“Not at all, darling. Church, go with Mags for a little bit,” Lex said, starting to hand Church over. 

Church protested. “Do I have to??” he whined, coming out as a pitiful sounding meow. Mags glared at him. This time Lex caught the look. 

“Hmm, Church, looks like Daddy wants to have a word with you. Be good, okay?” Lex said, rubbing Church behind his ears.

“Okay,” Church sighed, meowing. He let himself be handed over to Mags. 

Mags carried him into the kitchen and started getting out his food.

“Um, can we call a truce tonight? And don’t think I didn’t see you cozying up to Lex,” Mags snapped.

“Are you mad because I told the truth about your costume?” Church said innocently, pointing his paw at his outfit. “You are a warlock, who got your magic back. Why do you _insist_ on wearing these dreadful rags around the house?”

“It’s comfortable,” Mags protested. “Also I keep forgetting to magick all the clothing into a more interesting looking wardrobe. It’s hard to unMundie myself, especially after I’ve been doing it for almost a century. Besides, things have just been so busy lately.”

“By the way,” Mags said, as he poured food into the bowl, “I’m wearing the same costume as Lex tonight, so you don’t need to worry about me having a boring costume.”

He stuck his tongue out at Church.

Church sniffed. “You are so uncouth,” he said.

“Go eat!” Mags demanded. “Meanwhile Im going to go change. The Halloween party is going to start in 2 hours. Please be on your best behavior.” He left the room in a huff.

Sighing, Church started eating his dinner. What a hopeless cause. Once a bumbling warlock, always a bumbling warlock. Tsk tsk

**********************

The party was now in full swing at Mags’s loft. Music floated through the room, the black light was illuminating all the decorations that Mags had put up. Guests were already filling up the space, dancing, talking, and eating.

Mags, now in an identical floppy bill hat, pinstriped suit, shirt and tie as Lex, was scurrying about, greeting everyone, and making sure everything was in place. 

Church had to laugh at Mags stumbling from one place to another, doing everything on his own instead of using his magic. 

Because he was now surrounded by Mundies, he had to do everything manually.

Why even bother? Church thought, rolling his eyes.

Church, in his fedora and costume, was less than impressed. 

Mundies, he sniffed. He watched as a couple, dressed in godawful costumes, laughed loud and silly as they drank from their cups, and dropped hors d’oeuvres on the floor. 

He shuddered.

So sloppy. He couldn’t believe that Mags had invited the whole Institute corporation to his loft. 

Having Lex’s family over was one thing, but all Lex's co-workers?

A gorgeous female Mundie in glasses, dressed in a white wrap dress costume with dark hair split into two buns and piercing brown eyes was smiling as she threaded her arm through an arm belonging to a taller guy with dark brown hair, glasses, and a goofy smile. He was dressed in a shirt, vest and cargo pants with a fake gun in a holster. The name tags said Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis.

That must be Lex’s sister, Church realized, noting the family resemblance. The two seemed quite happy and in their own little world. He gazed at them for a bit.

Then a fast song came on, and it seemed like all hell broke loose. Arms flailing, legs moving. Suddenly the couple didn’t look as attractive anymore as they had goofy looks on their faces and were moving in strange ways. 

Dancing, they called it. Yea, okayyyyy Mundies, Church thought in disdain, slightly horrified. He turned away, shuddering in disgust.

Strobe lights came on, flashing back and forth in time with the music, eliciting a huge cheer from the dancers on the floor. 

The light flashed in Church’s eyes. Whoa….it was making him dizzy. He blinked, suddenly not able to see much of anything around him…

“Church! There you are, bad guy!” Lex materialized in front of him, floppy bill hat, pinstripe suit, and all. Thank goodness Lex was there!

"Lex, so glad to see you," Church said, relieved, purring loudly.

"Aww Church, are the lights bothering you here? Let's remedy that, puddy tat," Lex cooed.

Puddy tat?? Church looked at Lex, bewildered. But Lex just looked at him with affection and a toothy smile, so he relented and purred. Mundies were sure strange with their expressions….

Lex scooped Church up in his arms and brought him into the apothecary area, where the food was set up. A different type of music with a slower melodies was being played, and people were chatting animatedly.

The doorbell rang. Lex looked up. 

“I’ll get that!” yelled Mags. 

Mags opened the door. In front of him was an uncomfortable looking Raj, dressed in a Star Wars-ish costume and holding a lightsaber.

 _Oh. Raj_. Door guy from Lex's Through the Looking Glass party, where he and Lex first met. Really rude guy...

“Luke Skywalker?” Mags guessed, his eyes and voice bright, and a big smile on his face. “Raj, right?”

Raj looked sheepish. “There was a general invitation to the party,” he said awkwardly. “Lex said it would be ok if I came. And… I lost a bet, so I had to dress up in a Star Wars costume.” He looked down at himself.

The two men looked at one another for a moment, obviously recalling what had happened during Lex’s Through the Looking Glass party, when Raj had been responsible for the door. 

Mags chuckled. “Of course it was an open invitation. Come on in!” he said warmly. 

Raj flashed him a brief, grateful smile before coming in.

Mags closed the door, mentally congratulating himself for not being petty and letting things go. Raj had been an ass during that time about not letting him in the door. Then again, Mags had tried to crash the party. And… it had led to Lex taking notice of him. 

The rest, as they said was history. Thus he had no hard feelings at all.

The thoughts continued, even as he saw Raj walk up to Lex, who was still holding Church in his arms, and they started chatting. 

Lex had never told him, but from the vibe he had caught during their brief exchange at the Looking Glass party, Lex and Raj had either gone out on a date or two in the past, or they had been a ‘thing’ for a short time. 

Mags could be the extremely jealous type in certain situations – his ex Camille Belcourt had been flirting with various men when they had been together, and then the Russian Mundane she had hooked up with had made Mags incredibly jealous and desperate. After that he had sworn not to become involved with anyone. 

However, he knew Lex was different. 

Just then, Lex turned in his direction during his conversation with Raj, and they locked glances. Lex’s eye darkened with a sensual look, mouthing "Love you."

Mags blushed, giving him a little wave and mouthing the words right back. 

Yea, Mags beamed. There was absolutely nothing to worry about with Lex, not at all. He was absolutely exquisite.

“You’re happy,” Raj noted simply. "And domestic, I see." He gestured down toward the cat Lex was cuddling.

Lex turned back to face Raj. Raj’s tone had no obvious undertones to it; he was just making a simple statement as he looked between Mags and Lex.

Lex nodded. “Yes, I am happy. Very,” he said, his eyes crinkling.

Raj's eyes had a soft look in them. Genuine.

“That’s good, I’m happy for you, Lex,” Raj said sincerely.

“Well, how about you?” Lex inquired. He let out a scintillating laugh. "I've heard some things..."

"Don't believe anything you hear," Raj teased.

Lex threw his head back and laughed some more.

It was nice, how they were able to talk now....

Right, no hard feelings. What they had was in the past, nothing more. It was never very serious anyway. It was good to end up in this place, between them.

“And who did you lose a bet to, that you had to come in a Star Wars outfit?” Lex made a face.

Raj guffawed. “Yea, right? Like seriously, who would dress up like this –”

“Hey Luke Skywalker!” a cheeky voice yelled. It was Simon Lewis, with Lex’s sister Isabelle in tow. “Give me five!” He stopped right in front of Raj. 

Raj, whose eyes had grown as wide as saucers, raised his hand hesitantly, which Simon proceeded to smack with all his might.

“Egad,” Lex muttered. He would never understand Simon’s fascination with Star Wars… or Isabelle’s willingness to go along with her crazy boyfriend’s antics.

“Awesome!” Simon yelled, flashing Raj a smile, and then turned to Lex.

“OMG what a cute cat!!! Look at his mob costume and cool fedora!” Simon laughed.

He opened his arms wide to hug Lex. 

Oh no! Church thought, before he was squashed in a Simon-Lex sandwich of hugs.

Oof, Church thought. I can’t breathe…

He started to struggle wildly, to jump out of Lex’s arms. He felt Lex pull him in more securely, as Lex stepped out of the hug. 

“Simon,” Lex said in a reprimanding tone, “We almost squashed the cat!”

Simon immediately looked contrite. “So sorry!” he said, abashed. 

Church rolled his eyes. Mundies! He meowed loudly in protest.

Isabelle smiled. “Aw, Simon gets overexcited at parties like this,” she said. “Come along, Simon.”

Simon grinned at her and they both took their leave.

“Whew,” Raj said, relieved. “Aw, but Simon was right, that’s a pretty cat. And awesome mob costume. Persian right?”

Lex nodded. “Yes, this is Church,” he said.

“My grandmother has cats,” Raj said. “I’ve been told I’m pretty good with cats.”

“Kinda like a cat whisperer?” Lex quipped.

“Yea,” Raj laughed.

Just then Mags called from across the room.

“Lex, do you mind helping me with something, darling?”

Lex turned to Raj. “Ah, that’s my cue. Actually, since you are really good with cats, you want to hang with Church for a little bit?”

Raj looked slightly uncomfortable. “Well, I don’t know Church too well,” he began.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Lex said flippantly. “Here’s a catnip mouse, he won’t be any trouble at all!”

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the toy mouse on the stick, and tossed it to Raj. Raj was not able to catch it in time, and it landed on the floor. 

“Oops,” Raj said, as he bent down, stepping on it by accident, and separating the mouse from the stick, before picking it up both mouse and stick in his hand. “Sorry, I broke the toy, there’s a hole in it now,” Raj said apologetically. A little catnip trickled out from the toy onto Raj’s hand and pants.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter,” Lex said lightly, “Here, I’ll take the stick and we will fix it later. The cat will still love the toy.” Raj handed the stick over to Lex, while he still held the mouse in his hand.

Raj nodded. “Uh, sure, I don’t mind watching the cat,” he said.

“Thanks!” Lex said cheerfully, as he set Church down.

“I’ll be back soon, Church. Hang with Raj for a bit, okay. He has the mouse. I will see you in a bit,” Lex said to Church. 

“Okay,” Church said, purring.

Lex smiled, and then walked away.

Raj bent down and held out the mouse with his hand. Church walked toward him and sniffed the mouse.

“Nice!” Church stated, purring loudly. OH BABY, thought Church, as the sensations filled his nose and brain. He purred loudly, and rolled onto his back.

“Aw, how adorable,” Raj said, reaching over to rub Church on the tummy. The scent of the catnip which had trickled onto Raj’s hand reached Church’s nose.

_OH MY GOD THAT SMELLS SO GOOD…_

Church started purring louder, and had now rolled so he was back on all fours. His hat fell off his head, and now he was only in the collar, tie and vest. Church began to actively rub his head and ears against Raj’s hand.

“You’re so affectionate, Church,” Raj said, a little taken aback. He had never known a cat to be this affectionate before. But it was very cute, and so he didn’t think anything of it. 

After awhile he took his hand away. 

Church mewled in protest at the absence of the hand. Then he started yowling. Raj looked around nervously. This had drawn the attention of the people who had formerly been chatting around the table. 

_PET ME PET ME PET ME,_ his brain screamed, as he walked toward Raj, and rubbed his head against his pant leg. And the residual catnip that had fallen onto Raj’s pant leg from before, reached Church’s nose.

 _OMG MOREEEE CATNIP_ , his brain screamed. _MOREEEEEEE_

Church yowled again, even louder – and now the simple rubbing of his head had become full body rubbing against Raj’s leg.

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

Now people were starting to look really uncomfortable, darting looks at Raj, who had frozen as Church was undulating, rubbing his whole body against his leg and yowling loudly. 

This needs to stop, thought Raj, attempting to edge away backwards from Church. But Church moved with Raj, like he was stuck on with glue. Church continued to yowl and rub without interruption.

“Help!” Raj yelled in desperation. His face started to grow warm, and he knew he was flushing. Some people started laughing, and he felt his face grow warmer. 

Ugh, he was so embarrassed….

“Help! Lex! Mags!” Raj tried again.

Suddenly Mags poked his head in.

“Raj? Is everything okay?” he asked. “Were you yelling for help?”

Then he saw what was happening. 

His eyes widened. 

“CHURCH, NO!!!” he yelled.

He quickly ran in and stepped in front of Raj.

“Oh my god, Raj, I’m so sorry,” he gasped. “Sorry this is happening. I’m so embarrassed.”

Church continued to yowl and writhe against Raj’s pant leg.

Raj laughed awkwardly. “No worries, Mags,” he said. “Don’t be embarrassed. But I would appreciate it if you could try to move Church away from me.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Church!” Mags said apologetically, as he carefully put his hands under both of Church’s front paws and pulled Church away. 

He met with resistance, and Church was screaming by now, but Mags held fast, eventually putting a few inches in between Raj and Church.

“HEY!” Church protested. “Unhand me, idiot warlock. What the hell! I want to get back there!”

Mags’s eyes narrowed, and he muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly Church passed out in his arms.

Raj looked visibly relieved, as Mags looked down at Raj’s pant leg. There were traces of green on it.

“Ahh,” Mags said, understanding now. “Catnip must have come out from the toy mouse, and dropped onto your pants. That’s why Church was acting so weird.”

Raj flushed. “Seriously man, thank you so much,” he gushed. “You’re alright, Mags.”

“No problem,” Mags said agreeably.

Just then Lex ran into the room. “I heard a commotion and some yelling. Is everything okay?” he said, concerned.

Mags and Raj both smiled.

“Everything is fine, just some catnip issues,” Mags said. “Looks like Church here went just a little crazy.”

“Aw, the poor kitty is passed out now,” Lex said affectionately.

“I actually need to get a few more things done, do you mind taking care of Church? You can bring him to the cat bed if you don’t want to hold him,” Mags said. He handed Church to Lex

Lex looked down at a sleeping Church. “Aw, I’ll hold him. I don’t mind. But looks like he lost his hat,” he said.

Raj looked around, and saw the hat nearby on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. “Here you go, Lex,” he said.

“Thanks!” Lex said appreciatively as he put the hat back on Church’s head. 

He just stood there, cradling a snoozing Church in his arms, as the music and party raged on around him. But Lex didn’t mind one bit.

Mags happened to turn back, and caught the adorable scene. His heart melted. “Aw,” he murmured.

_He was one lucky warlock._

*****

Church woke up, an hour later, all bleary-eyed. 

_Huh? Where were the people? Wasn’t he in a room with lots of people?_

Mags walked in the door just then, blue magic sparking from his hands as he started to clean the room.

“Hey Church, you’re awake again,” Mags said. “You had quite a day today.” He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out.

“Are you laughing at me, warlock?” Church snapped. 

Then he winced as pain passed through his head. “Ow! Why do I have such a headache?”

Mags looked at Church. “What exactly do you remember?” he asked Church carefully.

Church seemed confused. “Well it was a Halloween party full of Mundies, right? And I remember Lex and your friend, who gave me a toy mouse to play with. And…OH.”

Church winced, as all the images came back.

“I didn’t do all that, did I?” he asked. “There’s no way…”

He trailed off as Mags started nodding pensively. “Oh yes, you did…”

Church groaned. “Oh my god, how embarrassing,” he cried. How could he have allowed himself to act that way? _How mortifying!_

“No more catnip,” he muttered.

Mags laughed. “Yea, I’d say you’d had enough to last you for awhile,” he said.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for doing the Beta thing, much appreciated, love you!!!!


End file.
